His Jacket
by Tono Radish
Summary: A one shot for Jaehee x Zen set after her good ending!


She sat by the windowsill of her bakery. It was closing time and she was locking up. It was a nice and simple set up she had. The first floor was her shop, the second floor was her home. She went into the back room to the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine and began eating some of the leftover bread and cake.

"Way to go Jaehee," she mumbled to herself while chewing, "You're living the dream."

She cackled to herself. Over the years she developed a habit of cackling when no one was around. She poured herself another glass and chugged it down.

"How annoying…"

She crinkled her nose setting her glass down and standing up, almost too fast. She wasn't drunk yet, but borderline tipsy. She opened the closet of the backroom, filled with boxes of things she'd normally never touch. After rummaging through she came across the particular item she had been longing to see.

It was a black leather jacket. She delicately traced her fingers along the worn materials. Closing her eyes she brought the jacket to her face. It smelled like Korean cigarettes, even after all this time. She smelled a little of his aftershave too. He pulled it from the box, holding it so close to her it began to warm up from her own body heat and feel almost like a real person. She hummed the songs they had sang together over the years and swayed back and forth until she was dancing. Eventually she fell back into her chair, still clinging to the jacket.

She knew it was impossible but she willed for him to come home to her, to hold her again, to put on this dumb jacket and blow smoke in her face. He could say all the wrong things to her and yet they would make her world so much brighter. How long had it been, she wondered? She pressed her lips to the jacket for a moment. How sad. She was middle aged and kissing the memory of the man who wore this jacket…

Her eyes suddenly shot to the door, a man was standing there. His long silver hair was kept in a ponytail over his shoulder. His red eyes locked with her own brown ones. They were hot like burning coals gazing on her skin. Her breathing stopped. Did he see her? This was clearly his jacket but did he catch her embarrassing moment!? She quickly moved the jacket away from her face, however now there was no way to hide the blush on her face. She didn't even know what to say to him, how to address him.

"Jaehee," he said in his deep and musical voice.

He sounded tired, she just wanted to cook him something to eat. She stopped trembling then and he began to walk over. His steps were slow and serious. It didn't take him very long to reach her. What was she going to say or do? She wanted to hide back in his jacket or maybe… she wanted to hide herself in his chest. Both options were appealing.

"Jaehee," he said once more, even more quietly.

This was it, there was no escape. Once she was looking into his eyes again she was his. It was just like back then, her world absorbing into his. He took one of his hands to run his fingers through her newly long hair. He smiled one of those characteristic soft smiles. He used his other hand to touch her face, sweet like the pastries she'd bake. His fingers traced down to her chin, tilting her face upward. She closed her eyes, used to his romantic antics. He leant down to kiss her when-

CRASH!

She opened her eyes again. She was crumpled in that chair by the table and her glass of wine had fallen onto the ground. She lazily looked around the room, there was no one else there. She sighed sitting up, her back cracking as she did so. The wine moved to her feet and drenched her socks. She removed them and carefully made her way around the glass. She never let go of the jacket. She stared at the glass for a long time, realizing her nose was growing accustomed to the smell of the jacket. She stopped noticing it. No more cigarettes, no more after shave, no more him.

"That's right," she whispered to herself, maybe to the jacket, maybe to the glass, "You have no intention of coming back to me…"

Zen. 


End file.
